OCs You Like or Hate, just for fun
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Basiclly I'm goignt o be posting a few O.C.s from time to time, if you like them, you them and give credit, if not, oh well. Just give thoughts if you want, though no Bashing or Flames, that's just rude period. I don't mind harsh critcsim but don't point out just flaws.
1. Chapter 1

This is just some O.C.s that I would like to see in the Charmed Universe, if you use them, let me know and then give me credit for them. Otherwise just have fun reading about the characters. Also, some of their powers were taken from the (Super Power Wiki) and it is quite interesting.)

Name: Romeo Fox

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown (Choose to appear anywhere from 5-27)

Appearance: Reguardless of what age he appears he has Black Hair, Silver Eyes, Snow White Skin. It should be noted that preteen to holder looking, has Lean muscle.

Personality: Wise, Intelligent, Adaptive, Cunning, Knoweldge Seeker, Loner, Sarcastic, Compassionate, and to those who truly he trust Loyal and Protective.

Brief Bio: More so long ago he has forgotten when, he has seen and experienced more than one can imagine yet sometimes not at all. He has quite a few powers but at the seem time, not has many as one would think. He currently works at Magic School, though Gideon hired him he oftenf orgets he is there along with others, for the only students he teaches are those who don't see worl in black and white, but varying shades of grey.

Powers:

Omilock – The Ability to Exsist outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. They cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Nonexistence.

Omnilinglusim – The ability to Speek, Read, and Write is every language. He has this though it took him time to truly master the reading and writing part of it, but he could always speeak fluently in any language as if it was antive tongue regaurdless of diaclet or accent.

Seer – Though he exsists outside of everything it doesn't stop him from getting invovled and He is fully Trained Seer with every aspect of this power in control.

Healing – The ability to heal others, though he can heal in varirty of ways that's not limited to just close contact or through energy. Trained his Healing to have Regneration (To Heal oneself), Reconsittuion (To Heal One selft but on the level where is body is destrioed it will reform), and Ressurection (To Bring the Dead back to Life).

Force Field – The Ability to create a Sheild to defend onself or other, can also be used to trap or capture. He has this Power and normally it is Energy Based, but over the eons he has infused his with the Power Stripping and Negation, depending on how it's used.

Power Stripping – The ability to take other powers away.

Power Negation – The Ability to stop other's powers from working.

Power Granting – He has the ability to grant powers to others. It should note that while traditional Power Granting can only give you what you have or what's avaible in a collective, he can grant any power no matter what it is so long has he is aware of the power itself and though he grants it, you start off at it's lowest form and it will often not work they way you expect. Futher more, when he grants powers he grant to anyone, including those who have no amgic and being able to make it where they can natrually hold it, It's possible he is the reason why Wizards exsit.

Teleportation – He posses a wide varirty of the power, though it should be noted that his teleportation or his orginal is like a fusion of Wisping and Spraklying that is Deep Sapphire Blue in the shape of snowflakes. Has aqured other forms, but he only uses them when it suit him, other wise he will use his natrual one. He does the remote version trained.

Immortality: The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. Immortals are protected from a natural death, but can still be killed or vanquished through unnatural means. These beings are often immune to aging or at least age at a much slower rate than mortals.

Immunity: The ability that grants the possessor immunity from most or any kind of powers ( _including their own_ ), spells, and potions ( _except for a Power Stripping Potion_). The being with immunity will absolutely not be affected by the spells, potions and powers they are immune to.

Invincibility: The ability to withstand any amount of physical damage or harmful force of any kind, causing no harm or pain to the individual gifted with this power. Beings with this ability tend to be immune to most forms of magic, including powers, spells and potions.

Intangibility: The Ability to go through matter.

Invisability: The Ability to not be Seen and in his case not be heard ether.

Winter Manipulation: The Ability to Manipulatie the very concepts and atrributes of the Season but tangible and intangible. Inlcuding the Weather and Climate.

Illusions: He can create any illusion and it is strong enough to harm or aid another. With this power he also has Suggestion and Allure to draw and make commands a bit more easy to follow. He doesn't outright have mind control but you would have to have a strong will and a very protected mind to avoid it.

Shape Shifting: He can shape shift though it is known that he stays human in between certain ages or he might take the form of Silver Fox. That's though.

This is the end of this segment. I don't care if you like him or not, he's not meant to overshadow the Charmed Universe just being in the background, powerful but not always active in a way that's hampers anyones much like the Angels of Destiny and Death. He is Neutral.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just some O.C.s that I would like to see in the Charmed Universe, if you use them, let me know and then give me credit for them. Otherwise just have fun reading about the characters. Also, some of their powers were taken from the (Super Power Wiki) and it is quite interesting.)

Name: Cupid

Species: God

Gender: Male

Appearance: Anything he wants to be or even how others wish him to be, for whoever looks at him will see only what they desire most. Though there are occasions where magical beings who have powerful magic can see whatever appearance he chose for himself. He normally has Black Hair, Snow white skin, with lean muscle define and build for speed and stealth. His eyes are purple with his pupil in the shape of heart that's colored silver. Clothes he tends to dress somewhat reveling, often showing of his stomach, chest, abs, etc. but there are times when he is covered up. He does often prefer to be nude though has centuries have gone by he understands that clothe are more needed. But he isn't ashamed of his body and infact he knows he is always desired and has body that women and men want.

Personality: Wise, Thoughtful, Compassionate, Cunning, Charming, Romantic, Seductive, Dreamer, Adaptive, Understanding, Patient, Mischievous, Intelligent, Strong Willed, Care Free.

Brief Bio: When the Elders released the essence of the Gods and created the original Greek Gods, they took power and proved to be a mistake, but not all of them were the case. Contrary to belief Eros much like Shiva and Shakiti was a real God who existed long before hand and already has his angels the cupids. But upon Aphrodite coming into power she worked with them for awhile but she was also a harsh mistress, she at one point bedded Ares/Mars and Hermes/Mercury and the seed of both men due magic and who Aphrodite was fused and later bore Aphrodite her Son Cupid, named after the angels of love. Eventually when the Greek gods finally were destroyed or went into sleeping and had their powers taken away again, Cupid, proved to be impossible, for unlike his parents or the vast majority of his Greek/Roman family he wasn't granted divinity, he was born with it, making him the youngest god around. Cupid in his life had gone through many phases, but at the end of the day he did live up to his name sake and working with Love. But he always up to more than was realizes. Often enough the higher powers of good and evil don't like him for he has done many a things on both sides but due to his god like status it was foolish to challenge him on matters of love, though he often pairs people who to fail so they learn or even breaks soul mates up if they would have a better match with someone else, for soul mates don't always have to end up together.

Powers:

As a God he has vast magical power and abilites, even more so due to the fact he techniqlly a born diety not one who was grant it.

These Powers are not listed in any particular order, though while he has several powers that doesn't mean he uses them all, after all he is a God.

Omilock – The Ability to Exsist outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. They cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Nonexistence.

Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions.

Invincibility: The ability to be able to withstand any amount of physical or magical harm.

Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm

Teleportation: The ability to teleport from one location to another. All Gods are shown possessing some form of teleportation. (He has varority of teleportation depending on what he is upto and has master the Remote Version as well. Though it should be noted that his orginal Teleportation power was Sparkling and it was in the form of Red Hearts)

Teleport Manipulation is the ability to manipulate the teleportation of other beings. It can be used to either prevent beings from teleporting or forcefully change their destination. This is considered a sub-power of other abilities rather than an independent power.

Sparkling \- The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. This was his natrual telportation and it was in the form of Red Hearts. Remote Included.

Beaming - is a form of teleportation where the user disappears and appears in a pink glow originating at the heart. This form of teleportation is used by Cupids and Cupid-Witches and is one of the only ways to enter Cupid's Temple, presumably to its protection from evil.

Black Orbing - is a form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a flurry of black and indigo orbs. It is the evil counterpart to orbing, much like Darklighters themselves are the evil counterparts to Whitelighters. While traditonally Black orbs can't acces Heaven, if Cupid were to use it he could gain access. (In the past has done so and gave many Elders and Whitelighters a scare, though he harmed no one and made it appear as if there was a whole in their protection for them to strengthen.)

Black Telekinetic Orbing \- The ability to teleport objects through the use of black orbs. This power is used by Darklighter-Witches.

Orbing - is the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going.

Telekinetic Orbing \- The ability to teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is used by Whitelighter-Witches.

Smoking - is a form of teleportation used by various beings, most notably by Furies, Harpies and the Siren. Users of this power are engulfed in black or white smoke as they teleport to their destination. (His is more like Mist or Fog, harms none and sometimes well smell like whatever whoever is around him likes the best. )

Lightning Teleportation \- The ability to teleport through lightning.

Water Teleportation \- A form of teleportation in which the user is turned into water before teleporting. (It should be noted that his basicly turns into water but then fades away like mist into air to reaper like rain fall)

Luring : The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding. As a God of Love it was often in the form a sexual energy or seduction, but it should be known that he can use this in reverse to intimidte though not often.

Empathy – Is the ability to feel and understand other people's feelings, emotions, and desires. A user of this ability can feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons, without direct contact with them. Beings with the power of empathy are often referred to as Empaths. (This another his earliest abilites and perhaps one of the reasons that unlike the other Gods, he never lost himself, for he understood others)

Power Granting is the ability to confer powers to another being or beings. (It should be noted that he can grant any power that he has or knows of, dpending on who he grants to can determine a lot of things. Example, would be that should he grant a power to a mortal who has no magic, he is actually turning them into a magical being, unlike other races he's instilling power into them and making it where they can use it. Often he has done that to help a mortal with their love of who is magical. He can of course take back any power he grants but he never does, after all he doesn't grant without reason nor does he grant to many powers. The most he has ever granted was into a Darklighter who truly fell in love. He granted them Immunity to being track by evil, Healing, Force Field, and the power of Glamering. In this case he also gave the Darklighter's loves the same abilites. Currently they are Fiji celebreating their 75th Anversery.)

Power Negation is an extremely powerful magical ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects.

Power Stripping is the ability to strip every magical power from another person. The user doesn't obtain these powers; they just strip them from the magical being.

Aura Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate auras.

Aura Choking \- The ability to strangle someone through their own aura

Catoptromancy \- The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors.

Chronokinesis \- The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions.

Cloaking \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected

Conjuration \- The ability to instantly create matter from nothing.

Crushing \- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it.

Cryokinesis \- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold (Include Adavanced)

Cursing \- The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects.

Banishing \- The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning.

Atmokinesis \- The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. (While he has the power, he doest have it to such a degree that say Zeus or Demeter would've had it, because he wasn't a Wheather God, but Wheather can be symbolic of the heart and due one of hIs Father being in charge or Traveling, it gave it a bit of control. Not enough to permently change but some to help or less perhaps strengthen what's already there, or stop wheather from going to certain parts.)

Apportation \- The ability to teleport objects or people through space

Agility \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

Age Shifting \- The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process; to become young.

Aerokinesis \- The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind (Include the Advaned)

Deflection \- The ability to deflect the active powers of others

Discord \- The ability to create conflict between people

Dream Leaping \- The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them.

Electrokinesis \- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. (Include the Advanced)

Enchantment \- The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual.

Energy Projection \- The ability to control and be able to project all forms of energy.

Enhanced Senses \- The ability to have extremely advanced senses.

Force Fields \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Genesis \- The ability to create lesser beings from your own body. (He has created minture cherub that work similar to full cupids but instead of answering to others they answer to him for they are part of him, though he has created them in a long time, It should be noted that his lesser creation are often the reason people believe that Cupid is Child.)

Geokinesis \- The ability to control earth and earth-based materials (He primaeryl uses this with Plants such as flowers are trees to bloom, though he has also used to conjure up preious metals and stones.)

Healing \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died. (Unlike Whitelighters, Elders, or Witchlighters, he can heal anyone no matter who they are unless they have dies, though due to another power he has he could bring them back but only if the Angel of Death lets him, for he doesn't raise the dead unless he is personally working on someone's love life and often times he doesn't need to)

Hope Reading \- The ability to read someone's hopes. (Inlcude the Hope Amplifcation and Projection)

Hydrokinesis \- The ability to create and manipulate water. (included Advaned)

Hyper Speed \- The ability to move extremely fast

Hypnosis \- The ability to put someone in a submissive trance

Illusion Casting \- The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

Intangibility \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects.

Invisibility \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. (Inlcude Projective)

Inspire Creativity \- The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence.

Kiss of Death \- A variation of Touch of Death. (Ever heard that Kiss can be deadly? Love can be just has cruel as hate)

Literary Manipulation \- The power to absorb all information a book contains.

Luck Granting \- The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Mind Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate the minds of others

Molecular Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level.

Nature Enhancement \- The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

Omnilingualism \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training.

Petrification \- The ability to turn beings or objects into stone.

Photokinesis \- The ability to produce and manipulate light

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions.

Premonition \- The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. (He is a Trained Seer with all aspects unlocked)

Psychokinesis \- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis.

Resurrection \- The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself. (Has only ever brought back five people and it was under unquie circumstances)

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

Umbrakinesis - The ability to generate and manipulate darkness to various effects. Oppisite to Photokinesis.

Shapeshifting \- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body.

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells.

Spiralization \- An energy-based form of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards.

Spirit Dominion \- The ability to have control over spirits.

Summoning \- The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity.

Super Strength \- The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina

Telekinesis \- The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. (Include Advanded)

Technopathy \- The ability to control and manipulate technology.

Time Travel \- The ability to travel through time and space.

Touch of Death \- The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate.

Transmogrification \- The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects.

Transformation \- The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects according to ones desires.

Transmutation \- The ability to turn one form of matter into another.

Voice Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate your own voice or copy another.

This is the end of this segment. I don't care if you like him or not, he's not meant to overshadow the Charmed Universe just being in the background, powerful but not always active in a way that's hampers anyones much like the Angels of Destiny and Death. He is Neutral.


	3. Chapter 3

This is just some O.C.s that I would like to see in the Charmed Universe, if you use them, let me know and then give me credit for them. Otherwise just have fun reading about the characters. Also, some of their powers were taken from the (Super Power Wiki) and it is quite interesting.)

Name: Noah Darkstar

Specious: Dark Witchlighter / Human

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Looks: Average height with average muscle for his age and gender, though perhaps a bit more lean, white skin and hair though he Green Eyes.

Personality: Quiet, Calm, Patient, Adaptive, Wise Beyond his Years, Intelligent, Cunning, Resourceful, Sarcastic, loner but desires friends.

Brief Bio: Born between the union of a Darklighter and a Witch, he inherited a few powers, and though his mother never knew he father was a darklighter until later, she tried to be supportive of him, he does have a tendency to be a bit darker than others and is just different. His powers are growing and he's not sure what to expect.

Powers: It should be noted that his Mother had a family that was known mainly for having Supportive or Defensive Powers, that often match the user perfectly and grew. For Noah, some of his powers he inherited by his father, due to his mother's side of the family's magic opened the path for him to posses the other side of the magic, or perhaps it's something unique to him he is not sure.

Spell Casting - The ability to cast spells.

Potion Making - The ability to make potions.

Mediumship - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Scrying - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Sensing - The ability to sense the location of other people.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Reconstitution - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished (His Mother had this Power)

Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is. (Great Grandmother had this one)

Black Orbing - A form of teleportation used by Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches. (Include the Remote Version)

Black Telekinetic Orbing - The ability to teleport objects through the use of black orbs. This power is used by Darklighter-Witches. (Should be noted that dispite having this he doesn't have Telekineis)

Omnilingualism - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. (Almost everyone in his mother's family had this)

Orb Shield - A form of force field; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs.

Agility - The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. (The Fisrt male to have this in his fmaily, but various other females were known to have it)

Hyper Speed - The ability to move extremely fast. (Advanced Version of Agility and it's still new)

Illusion Casting - The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. (The only other user was the very first user of his family about 200 years ago and he is the only other one since to have it)

Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. (Due to family magic, he granted this to balance out the Touch of Death)

Touch of Death - The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate.

Resurrection - The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself. (He doesn't have it unlocked but he can awaken it as he grows older)

Suggestion - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

This is the end of this segment. I don't care if you like him or not, he's not meant to overshadow the Charmed Universe just being in the background, powerful but not always active in a way that's hampers anyones much like the Angels of Destiny and Death. He is Neutral.


	4. Chapter 4

This is just some O.C.s that I would like to see in the Charmed Universe, if you use them, let me know and then give me credit for them. Otherwise just have fun reading about the characters. Also, some of their powers were taken from the (Super Power Wiki) and it is quite interesting.)

Name: Icefang or Axsis

Speacious: Human - Wizard

Gender: Male

Age: 1,300

Looks: He looks around his late twenties, with a swimmers build, tan skin and green eyes, black hair, is his a Native American.

Personality: Wise, Adventures, Sarcastic, Humorues, Compasionate, Carefree, Strong Willed, tad cyncial , and just abit Cruel in battle, shows no mercy though depending on you ask his lack of mercy can often be mercy.

Breif Bio: One of the Wizard who surrived the purging done by the Source and Elders, yes he blames the Elders as well for not tryignt o stop it or assit the good ones. He has done his best to stay under the rader of both sides though at times it's hard to do, for he often gets drawn into area with other magical beings, he still think's its Destiny's way of saying he can't stay hidden. He will tech young magical reguardless of race or aligment but only so much, for the part he travels and live slife, learning and growing.

Powers:

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells. (Natrually his)

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions. (Natrually his)

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. (Natrually his)

Scrying \- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. (Naturally his)

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people. (Natrually his)

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. (Natrually his)

Omnilingualism \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. (Bought)

Agility \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. (Natrually his)

Hyper Speed \- The ability to move extremely fast. (Advanced Version of Agility and it's still new) (Trained but his natrually)

Illusion Casting \- The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. (His natrually)

Healing \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died. (Bought)

Immortality: The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan.(Unlocked in his late Twenties but natrually his)

Spiralization: An energy based teleportation power, exclusively used by Wizards (He has the Remote Version as Well) (Natrually his)

Cloaking \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. (Natrually his)

Cryokinesis \- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold. (He mastered an Advanced stage) (His Natrually and Trained it)

Electrokinesis \- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. (Has the Advanced) (His natrually and trained it)

Enhanced Senses \- The ability to have extremely advanced senses (Bought)

Glistening \- A form of teleportation which when used, leaves a glistening contour of the body. (Remote Trained and the color outline is Green) (bought)

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (He has Immunity to almost all Active Powers of any side, making it where spells and potions are what has to effect him and he is careful not to get on anyone who powerful to make or cast something on him.) (This one just appeared, he isn't certain if was due to his Cloaking, Spells, Potions, or what, he's just grateful to have it)

Molecular Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. (Has every aspect) (He orginally started with only one aspect and over time gained them all.)

Shapeshifting \- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body (He can primerarly turn into an Artic Fox and Back to Himself, this was a power no matter what he tried he couldn't take futher, though it should be noted that he could still use his other abilites even as a fox) (Already his)

Super Strength \- The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. (Bought)

Transformation \- The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects according to ones desires. (Bought)

Enchantment \- The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual. (He often makes items of protection and will sell them) (Perfecting his Spellwork)

Cursing \- The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects. (he often makes items to harm and will sell them,) (Perfecting his Spell Work)

Should Note: That he didn't always have this many powers, some grew over time and others he bought off a demoic brokers to have.

This is the end of this segment. I don't care if you like him or not,


	5. Chapter 5

This is just some O.C.s that I would like to see in the Charmed Universe, if you use them, let me know and then give me credit for them. Otherwise just have fun reading about the characters. Also, some of their powers were taken from the (Super Power Wiki) and it is quite interesting.)

Name: Luciyer

Speacious: Demon

Gender: Male

Age: Been around longer than even Zankqu and was offered more than Once the chance to become the Source, or a memmber to the Traid, not as old as the Old Ones, or even the roginal Source, but still quite old.

Looks: He prefers to look a child around 5 – 15 anywhere between and when it comes to hair or skin it doesn't amtter, but his Eyes, however are a very unque thing in which all Evil Beings see no matter form he takes and that's the pure Blackness that is often connected to the Source. Though good being still find his eyes unquie for they see pure White nightes if they have magic, non magical people just see a deep Blue.

Personality: Calm, Wise, Intelligent, Paitent, Strong Willed, Confindent, Cunning, Manipulative, Adaptive, Resourceful, Cruel, Ruthless, Percise, Sarcastic, dark humor, (One of the only demons who truly has compassion, though his compassion is only to children who he often molds into working for him reguardless if magical or not, good or evil.)

Breif Bio: Luciyer has been around for eons, and has done his job well, so well in fact that the side of good believe he is on their side and evil knows where he belongs, he has been offered to become the Source and a Member of the Traid multiple times and declines, soly because he isn't a fool, he prefers what he is doing, after all the balance between good and evil doesn't existen to him per say, for he is planting the seed for magic to eventually no longer be hidden again and even befor eit was hidden, for evil to multiple, it was his actions that led to the Creation of some of the earlies Darklighters, posioning the Source's mind with ideas about Wizards and lead to the Purging, he was one of the ones who helped seal the Hollow away, he was the one who taught Paige's past life the Evil Enchantress and helped her to be who came to, he was the one who whsiper knowledge of weapons yet to be into the right ears of mortals who would alter kill and start wars over. Luciyer has been very busy creating evil, and those are just some of big accomplisments, there were many others, though now adays he sticks to aiding children and watching as they grow. After all "Innocence is a SIN".

Powers: He's been around a long time, so he does have quite a few. I will let you know which ones he started out with though, others he aquired over time, mostly through stealing but some of them came from training his powers and others from being bought, he only Bought Two Powers, others were stolen or trained)

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells. (He has beena round long enough to use it and aqure the subranches of it that can take the form of an active power which are (Enchantment, Cursing, Summoning, and Banishing).

Banishing \- The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning.

Cursing \- The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects.

Enchantment \- The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual.

Summoning \- The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity.

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions. (He's been around and knows how to make a few but even after all of his years, he would be condered only a adapt, Potions just isn't his thing.)

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people. (Started with it)

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. (Started with it)

Omnilingualism \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training.

Agility \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. (Started with it)

Hyper Speed \- The ability to move extremely fast.

Illusion Casting \- The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. (Started with it)

Healing \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died. (Bought)

Immortality: The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. (Started with it)

Cloaking \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected.

Cryokinesis \- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold.

Electrokinesis \- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. (Advanded) (Started with it)

Enhanced Senses \- The ability to have extremely advanced senses (Started with it)

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (Immune to all Witches's powers no matter how strong, though they may be able to make a potion or cast a certain spell to bannish him, as far has evil side, evil can't harm him at all if evil uses any form magic no matter what medium he just getts a power bost by taking that magic and converting it into more power for himself. (Power of Three won't be enough to take him down, try their entire Line right to Melinda Warren combinded would just bansih him. Not vangquish)

Molecular Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. (Every Aspect)

Shapeshifting \- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body (Started with it)

Super Strength \- The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina.

Transformation \- The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects according to ones desires.

Age Shifting \- The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process; to become young

Augmentation \- The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. (Bought)

Aura Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate auras.

Aura Choking \- The ability to strangle someone through their own aura.

Blood Boiling \- The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point

Catoptromancy \- The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors.

Chronokinesis \- The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions

Cloning \- The ability to duplicate oneself.

Conjuration \- The ability to instantly create matter from nothing.

Corporealization \- The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form.

Crushing \- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. (Started with it)

Deflection \- The ability to deflect the active powers of others.

Discord \- The ability to create conflict between people.

Divination \- The practice of predicting the future. (Started with it)

Dream Leaping \- The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them.

Energy Balls \- The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy

Energy Beam \- The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy.

Energy Blast \- The ability to shoot a powerful wave of kinetic energy, a wave of pure energy.

Energy Waves \- The ability to send enormous destructive waves of energy.

Fading \- An energy-based form of teleportation (Started with it)

Fireballs \- The ability to generate balls of fire.

Force Fields \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Hypnosis \- The ability to put someone in a submissive trance.

Incineration \- The ability to kill someone by setting him on fire

Intangibility \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. (Started with it)

Invisibility \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Inspire Creativity \- The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence.

Knowledge Absorption \- The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people.

Laser Bolts \- The ability to generate darts of electromagnetic radiation that can burn the target upon contact.

Life Draining \- The ability to drain the life force out of someone.

Light Darts \- The ability to generate tiny, small darts of energy that burn the target upon contact.

Lightning Teleportation \- The ability to teleport through lightning.

Literary Manipulation \- The power to absorb all information a book contains

Luck Granting \- The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others.

Luring \- The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding. (Started with it)

Manifestation \- The ability to keep existing in spirit form after the body has been vanquished

Mind Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate the minds of others

Necrokinesis \- The ability to cause instant death.

Necromancy \- The ability to manipulate death, spirits and the Undead.

Particle Swarm \- The power to fire a swarm of burning particles that can vanquish the victim.

Petrification \- The ability to turn beings or objects into stone.

Plasma Balls \- The ability to throw balls of plasma energy

Portal Creation \- The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes

Possession \- The ability to control living beings by entering their body.

Power Absorption \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. (Had orginally through a ring but over time gained, so it could be counted as started with)

Power Granting \- The ability to grant powers to another being.

Power Negation \- The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them.

Power Stripping \- The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is. (Started With it)

Remote Teleportation \- The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleportating oneself.

Resurrection \- The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself.

 **Umbrakinesis** \- also called Shadow Manipulation, is the ability which enables the user to create, control, manipulate, materialize and summon dark shadows in various purposes and effects. (Started with it)

Shredding \- A form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere.

Sleep Induction \- The power to put others to sleep with the wave of the hand

Soul Absorption \- The ability to absorb the souls of the dead.

Soul Blasting \- The ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that can extract the souls of other beings (Started with it)

Soul Containment \- The ability to contain souls of the dead in Crystals, balls of white energy or fire.

Spirit Absorption \- An ability used by incorporeal beings to feed on spirits for survival.

Spirit Dominion \- The ability to have control over spirits.

Technopathy \- The ability to control and manipulate technology

Telekinesis \- The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands

Teleportation Manipulation \- The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination.

Time Travel \- The ability to travel through time and space.

Touch of Death \- The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate.

Wisping \- A form of teleportation used by earthbound spirits. (He didn't start with it, though it should be known that he prefer to use this form of teleportation the most.)

X-Ray Vision \- The power to see through different forms of materials

This is the end of this segment. I don't care if you like him or not,


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Draco Black

Speacies: Human - Warlock

Gender: Male

Age: 405

Apperence: Tall, with Lean Muscle but well defined. Snow White skin, Black hair, Silver eyes, and normally dress well no matter what, appears around 25 years of age.

Personality: Wise, Intelligent, Cunning, Manipulative, Resourceful, Adaptive, Sarcastic, Quickwitted, Charming, Gentleman, Chiverlius, Logical, while able to be compassionate he doesn't show it unless it's act, for true compassion is earned from him. Strong Willed, Charasmatic, Lustful (He likes sex and defintly knows how to charm his way into his lovers).

Brief Bio: Born as warlock and the only son of Matthew Tate and his mother who dies when he was young but has the power of Blinks, so he assume she was a warlock or an evil witch, perhaps one of the few good witches who kept the power? He never knew, though it made him techniqlly evil, he's more of a neutral, don't get me wrong, he will steal powers but there is no rule stating he only can steal from witches, and he's careful that when he steal from demons that the underworld doesn't know he did it. He travels the worlds and steal Jewels. Yes he is a Theif, he doesn't kill if he doesn't have to, but he likes steal and Jewels are something everyone likes. Though it sould be know he takes great pleasure in stealling various magical items as well. There will be a list fo items that he has stolen bleow his Powers. It should be noted, that he started out with more powers than the average Warlock, but he believe it was his mother's genes that allowed it so but because he was a Warlock his powers don't evovle the way a witches would. He calls himself a Gentleman Theif.

Powers:

Powers the Started With –

Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process.

Reconstitution - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm

Smoking - is a form of teleportation used by various beings, most notably by Furies, Harpies and the Siren. Users of this power are engulfed in black or white smoke as they teleport to their destination. (His is more like Mist or Fog, harms none) (he had this but not Blinking, how he isn't sure.) (He trained for the remote version)

Agility - The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

Illusion Casting - The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

Intangibility - The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects.

Invisibility - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. (Inlcude Projective)

Potion Making - The ability to make potions.

Mediumship - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Spell Casting - The ability to cast spells.

Sensing - The ability to sense the location of other people.

Enhanced Senses - The ability to have extremely advanced senses.

Power Absorption - The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare Power.

Power Mimicry - is the ability to permanently copy the powers of other magical beings and gain Immunity to that power.

Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potion. Draco became immune to all powers he mimicked.

Adjusting - The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers.

Scrying - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Powers he Stole through Power Absorbtion and thus can still be effected by.

Black Orbing - is a form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a flurry of black and indigo orbs. It is the evil counterpart to orbing, much like Darklighters themselves are the evil counterparts to Whitelighters. (He got this just before getting the whitelighter, ironicly it was the same darklighter who garaenteed the other whitelighter's death) (Remote)

Orbing - is the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. (Whitelighter, timed after a Darkligther did the deed) (Remote)

Power Granting is the ability to confer powers to another being or beings. (Demon)

Cloaking - The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected (High Level Witch and was not easy tog et)

Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died. (Unlike Whitelighters, Elders, or Witchlighters, he can heal anyone no matter who they are unless they have dies. (Whitelighter)

Inspire Creativity - The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence. (Muse)

Literary Manipulation - The power to absorb all information a book contains. (Witch)

Omnilingualism - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. (Whitelighter)

Shapeshifting - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. (Warlock)

Spirit Dominion - The ability to have control over spirits. (A Low Level Nercomancer)

Resurrection - The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself. (Alchemist)

Shredding - A form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere. (Stole from Wtich who incedtely also had Partlce Swarm and Invisbility, he didn't need one power and didn't care for the other, so he only took the one, perhaps the witch had demon acenstyry?)(Remote)

Soul Blasting - The ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that can extract the souls of other beings. (Stole from a Demon)

Soul Containment - The ability to contain souls of the dead in Crystals, balls of white energy or fire. (He contain souls the very few he has in Jewels to be put for sale) (Stole froma demon)

Cloning - The ability to duplicate oneself. (Stole from a witch)

Blinking - A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by Warlocks. (Stole from the warlock that gave him Blood Boiling)

Powers he stole through Power Mimcry and is now Immune to

Luring : The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding.(He was affected once when dealling with a Demoness, but afterwards he had the power and now uses it as he wants)

Power Negation is an extremely powerful magical ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects. (This one was done once in order to cancel out is Illusions but by doing so, granted him this Power.)

Power Stripping is the ability to strip every magical power from another person. The user doesn't obtain these powers; they just strip them from the magical being. (Phionex Witch managed to Strip him of his active Powers, but as we know, it's doesn't mean you aren't magical or unable to cast spells or make a potions. For the Phionex witch, though he would be helpess without his powers and unfornatly for her found out that he knew she was after and decided to let it happen and after it was done killed. He then made a potion and spelled for more power before reclaiming his powers and thus becoming immune to Power Stripping.)

Catoptromancy - The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors. (This one he gain by accident and by who he wasn't sure, he's just grateful for the new power)

Crushing - The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. (Witch used this power to crush his his hand and by doing so, let him have this power. The witch who had Crushing also inadvertling gave him another power which was Super Strength at the same time)

Cryokinesis - The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold. (He got this power from a witch while fleeing and ltting another demon take the fall.)

Aerokinesis - The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind (Ran into a Demon that had this and used it on him, thuse he gained it)

Deflection - The ability to deflect the active powers of others (He was very careful and got this power during the 19th centrey from a young witch who didn't quite know what she had. Just because he has it, doesn't mean he uses it all the time, he never wants to be relient upon it and it might prevent him from getting other powers.)

Dream Leaping - The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. (He actually had to plan this out and trick a Gypsy who possed this power to gain it, and it was worth it. Said Gyspy was one of his many lovers but this one he stayed with for five years before she died. She was close to his heart)

Electrokinesis - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. (Tracker Demon attacked him because he got in the way of his kill and letssay the demon is no more.)

Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. (This power was tricky to aqure and he had to carefully get it, since there weren't many being who had this power and didn't have enough power to end him even should he get it. So he waited and found the Rowe Coven of Warlocks and stealthly copied this power from an inexperienced person, one of the newest powers to his collection.)

Hydrokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate water. (He got this from a Mermaid at least he thinks it was, it might have been somethigne lse just taking the form of one. Ether way, he is happy)

Hyper Speed - The ability to move extremely fast (Celerity Demon used and now it's his)

Hypnosis - The ability to put someone in a submissive trance (Good witch used it to test if he was evil and out to kill her, thankful she wasn't too too bright for she didn't ask the right questiona nd he mad eit out and thus got the power)

Luck Granting - The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others. (This power was taken from a leprechaun and though they use gold for it, it's a power than can work in different ways, on purpsely allowed a leprach to cause him bad luck and with it he can no make his own luck.)

Premonition - The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. (He is a Trained Seer with all aspects unlocked) (This power wasn't just aquired through his own abilited it was willing offered a by a Psychic who he has an on and off again relationship, though the Psychic is actually a Witch who has Immortality, Premontitions, and the power of Fading but prefer psychic rather than witch, because she doesn't use spells or potions, but she can scry and such, but for the most part isn't like a witch, more of a gspy but no like them ether.. Their relationship is interesting to say the least, one cana rgue that out of his many lovers, she is the one who remaina constant.)

Psychokinesis - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. (Witch)

Umbrakinesis - The ability to generate and manipulate darkness to various effects. Oppisite to Photokinesis. (Shadow Demon used agaisnt him and paid for it)

Super Strength - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina (Gained from the witch he also got Crushing from)

Telekinesis - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. (Witch)

Transformation - The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects according to ones desires. (Demon used it)

Molecular Inhibition - The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. (Warlock used it on hima nd due to already having adjusting and Reconstution fought through it and gained it)

Molecular Immobilization - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. (One of the Warren Witches in the past used it on him but since he was disguised they don't know it's him)

Molecular Dispersion - The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. (High Level Witch and this one he didn't plan on getting, it just happened when he was trying to steal the power of Voice Manipulation on a young wtich. The power he wanted if only for kicks was deneid but he got a power in return and sence he could reform, he figured it's a win. It should be noted that these are the only Molecualar Powers he has unless you count Adjusting, Intangibility, Shredding, and Regeneration, the has more.)

Suggestion - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will. (Demoness)

Telepathy - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. (Witch)

Pyrotechnics - The ability to produce fireworks. (witch and this was the first of two powers dealing with fire)

Fireballs - The ability to generate balls of fire. (Demon and second of two powers dealing with fire)

Blood Boiling - The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. (Warlock)

Wisping - A form of teleportation used by earthbound spirits. (He gained by ordering a ghost to teleport both of them somewhere and thuse gained the power. (He loves it so much, that he uses more than any other teleportation power he has. With only is orginal coming close.) (Remote)

List of Items he has stolen

Jewels and Jewelry – He's stolen so many different gems rough, cut, polished, it didn't matter, it would trivel to list them all.

Books – He's stolen a Few Spell Books from good and evil, and due to Literaly Manipulation he hasn't forgotten anythign he's read from them, so he doesn't mind selling them away.)

Circe's Stave – He stole her stave that was held onto a by good witches coven for safe gaurding and not it's his)

Shard of Hope – Magical Athame that gains it more from Hope and is one of the few weapons that can kill Barbas, Source, and enites like them without risk, ofucrse the blade is only as good as it's weild. This blade also has the power to heal, revive the dead, create barriors, and unite souls. Other abilites are unknown.

Amulet of Kuzan – Blonged to ancient Demon Lord, who was famous for his Fire Based abilited. This Amulet is made of Sunstone and Rubies. With the enchant to grant the wears Immunity to fire and allow one to control every aspect of fire, though word of caution, it drain the user of their life force and if you didn't already natrually posse the power of fire, it won't even let you use it. Of ocurse most don't this.

Cloak of Oblivion – This cloak was created by a Wizard and it grants the user the powers of Invisibility, Intangibility, and Swallowing. This cloak was made of Silver and Blue Silk. It's quite valueble. It can only truly be used by a Wizard or an indiviudal posseing all three powers of the cloak and if that's the case, the cloak enhances them grantly.

Grimorie – Yes the Grimore, he stole the very book that belong to the Source. He stole it only once but that's it was needed for.

Key of Dreams – This key once belonged to Morpheus and was a powerful tool in influence Dreams, it's limitation is one imaginat and power. It drains the life force of everyone and no matter who you are, Unless you are Morpheus chances are you shale soon become a part of the key.

That's all for know if you want to add more you can, these for just some idea.


	7. Chapter 7

First, I would like to thank Jenna for her review and the fact that she find them unique and her citing though I'm not sure I understand what she means, so I would like ask you explain a bit more, reason is that their personalities while simple or vague and can be added on ton should someone claim them and just because those traits I listed are there, it doesn't mean they use all the time, it's like knowing someone is a genius yet you never seem them trying and being lazy, it's vague for a reason. The Powers, frankly only a couple really have a lot and that's because they were meant to, it doesn't mean they use them all the time for lots of people had a lot of powers in Charmed but we never see them use them all or enough to show it. As for it, Wizards are neutral in a way because of their magic they can hop between good and evil just like non magical humans, so yes they at neutral, some lean towards one side or another, my Thief Warlock, he's another version of the Phionex Witches, rejected both side and though the Phionex Witches are Assassin, they are neutral but are a shade in of Darker Grey. I am doing this to highlight that several being out there aren't pure evil or Pure good, because it is subjective at the end of the day and it's really just Grey with shades lighter or darker, with only select individual truly being good, evil, or true neutral with examples being Nymphs, Source, and Angel of Death . As for flaws, like I said one could argue it's their personality and whichever side of it you chose to take advantage of, or if someone claims them whichever information they add to them to make. After all I'm giving a lot of information and still wish for it to be unique should someone like them enough and use them. I will take what you said to heart though and try to add noticeable flaws and such, but it's difficult to do with these characters who are meant to be adopted for others to change and add things to fit what they want. If I haven't answered sufficiently enough for you, please tell me more about your concerns for I enjoyed the feedback.

* * *

Name: Galen Silver Vein (Prefers to be called by his Middle name)

Speacies: Human? Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Apperence: I feel like being lazy so just picture Tayler Launter when his hari is short, with no tattou from the twilight thing and having Green Eyes that are like Jade.

Personality: Sarcatic, Wise, Intelligent, Cunning, Funny, Romantic, Paintient, Lustful, and Easy Going. Though he known to be a prankster and occansionly will take things a bit too far, as he grew older he has learned to tone it down some but not completely. Has a stron sense for he believe to be right and wrong, and it doesn't always follow th rules of what the Good and Evil thing is, Examply being he will use his powers however he wants even if it is selfish, for they are his. However he won't kill or steal powers. He won't recklessy go after innocents that more or less will die the moment he isn't proecting them, but if he happens to be there he will step in and prevent it, after all he thinks that if you are present and able to prevent the crime in progress you should. But vision he follow because if it's future he doesn't always know when or if it would change, and if it's past, he might get curious to why he saw it but it's doesn't mean he will go and get involved with it.

Brief Bio: He isn't certain what he is, due to the fact that he has had demons think he is a demon, witches think he is a witch, etc. he isn't certain but he is certain about just doing his own thing and having fun along the way. He doesn't have much in the way of offenceive powers he mainly has defensives and supportives based, but he has found that a better mind makes for a better power anyway. He's not certain how he got his powers ethier due to not knowing his family and has only recently learned that he did have a mother who had the power cast Illusion like himbut tha'ts about all he knows and nothing else. He is searching for and identiy of who he is in the whole good vs evil, for he knows that while neutruallity exisits, true neutrally belong sonly to the Angels of Death in his eys, everythign else are shades of grey that allign themselves to good or evil more often than not. He likes to think that if he more good than evil, but he doesn't believe in not using his powers as he sees fit and that no one should punish him for using what's his by birthright. He's currently working in a small Café/Bookstore called the the Seekers Brew. He works there filling in just about every role while attending college, in which he is Majoring in Psychcologyy, Creative Writing, and Art. .

Powers:

 **Immortality** **:** The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. (He doesn't have it active, but he has the potenial to unlock it or if he never does, pass the gene down to his child and etc.)

 **Reconstitution** \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. (demon attack reveled this when he was 16 and this lead to possibly believe he was related to the Phionex Witches who claim to be neutral but are on the darker shade of grey)

 **Regeneration** \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is. (Active since he was 9 when he cut himself and it healed quickly much like his force field it grows strogner as time moves on)

 **High Resistance** \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm (active since birth)

 **Agility** \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. (Active since birth making him respon and move more quickly compared to others his age and progressivly got better)

 **Illusion Casting** \- The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. (He's always had this power though he only truly noticed when was 11)

 **Intangibility** \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. (New, he's only had it for awhile)

 **Invisibility** \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. (Inlcude Projective and he's had it since 11 though he believes it's an evulution of Illusion Casting))

 **Potion Making** \- The ability to make potions. (Always had, since anyone could make it, but he's not the best Poiton maker but not the worst etheir)

 **Mediumship** \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. (Always had)

 **Spell Casting** \- The ability to cast spells. (Always had and is actually very good at them even to shorting spells)

 **Sensing** \- The ability to sense the location of other people. (Always had, though he believes it's more of awarence, much like someon people get for friends and such, just having the feeling, over time he understood what it was)

 **Enhanced Senses** \- The ability to have extremely advanced senses. (Always had, though just believes he has better sense than normal people, much like how some people just see or hear better etc.)

 **Immunity** **:** The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potion. (Immune to all Spells no matter who casts, and to Powers that he has. Can still be effected by other powers and potions) (Isn't aware of this power at all but active since birth)

 **Scrying** \- One of the basic abilities of a  witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. (always had)

 **Cloaking** \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected (Has, though he isn't sure if it's by product of his spellwork, invisability, or Illusion casting, or some combination,)

 **Healing** \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died. (Unlike Whitelighters, Elders, or Witchlighters, he can heal anyone no matter who they are unless they have dies. (Has but he doesn't know what his percise trigger is for he needs more than just love and has only used it twice once on a pet and another on friend. Possible regeneration advancedment)

 **Inspire Creativity** \- The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence. (Has though he doesn't know it, just beleifs he can help others brainstorm and often has his own case of brainstorming when he writes or paints, draws, or sculpts)

 **Literary Manipulation** \- The power to absorb all information a book contains. (Always had though he belives he is just a quick learner with good memory recall for what he has read)

 **Omnilingualism** \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. (He has though not fully, in away it's advanced of Literary Manipulation for he was able read about other languages and start to practice them with ease to the point it sounded like he was speaking as a first language. Making him Multilangul. He isn't aware he has it)

 **Spirit Dominion** \- The ability to have control over  spirits. (Doesn't have yet, but he can unlock it this would come from Premetions, Mediumship, and Sensing.)

 **Resurrection** \- The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself. (Doesn't have but can unlock it but only if he masters Healing which he is having trouble with, otherwise is would stay locked and being passed down)

 **Shredding** \- A form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere. Remote) (Has it and he believes it's connected to his Reconsution and Intnagibility that he's recently got)

Power Negation is an extremely powerful magical ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects. (Doesn't have it unlocked but he will the same time he unlocked Immortality if he enver does though it will be passed down to his child)

 **Catoptromancy** \- The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors. (This is an evovled form of Scrying and Premonitions)

 **Dream Leaping** \- The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. (Has though at first he just thought it was him controlling his own dreams with Lucid Dreaming, though over time he realised he could do more with it, it was interesting to let some his teenage hormones out in. As well as get vengece on thoughts who ticked him off in a relativly safe way, though he wonders if it's related to Illusions for Dreams are often Illusion of the reality we seek and or deny of)

 **Force Fields** \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. (He has it sicne he was 16 and it's gotten stronger he has gotten older, in time he may be able to combine some of his powers into it and such, though he wonders if this power came from cloaking? He isn't sure)

 **Hydrokinesis** \- The ability to create and manipulate water. (Honestly he has this and at first it was just small things like only controlling what was already present but now he can conjure the water, he might if lives long enough learn the powers of Cryo (Ice), Hygro (Mist/Fog), Aero (Wind), Electro (Lighting), Atmo (Wheather)kinesis. Dew there connection, but this is only if he lives long enough.)

 **Hyper Speed** \- The ability to move extremely fast (Evovled form of Agility and Enhanced Senses and it's not active but it might, or just being passed down.)

 **Premonition** \- The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. (He is a Trained Seer with all aspects unlocked, though it doesn't mean he full control even if he can see past, present, and future. He's gotten better though still much in the way of activly calling the visions forth though he has an easier time calling visions of the present forth, which might be related to Sensing)

 **Molecular Inhibition** \- The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. (Has it though he hasn't used it yet, but it's avaible to be used so brand new)

 **Molecular Immobilization** \- The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. (Already had unlocked at 14.)

 **Molecular Dispersion** \- The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. (Still waiting to be unlocked, but will gain it)

 **Suggestion** \- The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will. (Always has this, though right now it's passively not actively, for he sometimes does this when dreamleaping or just when he realy wants something he unintentially puts ideas in other peoples heads and gets what's he wants, it's passivly something that's compelty unreasonble though in time he may discover he can do this and might try to take a more direct avenu which could open other pathways within Mind Manipulation)


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Kovu

Speacies: Dark Elder

Gender: Male

Age: Looks in his early twenties to early thrites. Actually 5,000

Apperence: I feel like being lazy so just picture Graig Horner, as he was during the first season of Legend of the Seeker when he was Playing Richard Cypher. Though give him some modern clothes.

Personality: Wise, Cunning, Intelligent, Manipulative, Resourceful, Paitnet, Cruel, Percise, Strong Willed, Confident, Secretive, and Lustful

Brief Bio: Kovu was one of the earliest Elders and he was the first to fall from grace, though he didn't just fall into morality he fell into Darkness. He is currently one of the very few Dark Elders that exist. He helped create the Darklighters, as well as the Woogyman. He has accomplished a great deal of evil in his time, though what he truly seeks is a new Underowrld Regime where Darklighter, Warlocks, and Vampires have the highest say. Easier said than done, espeally when there are other forces at play. He will bide his time waiting for the chance to revultionae the Underworld and takeover, after all if one is Immortal what is a few eons compared to eternity?

Powers: He maintained the Majority of his powers from when he was an Elder, though he has gained few more, some his powers have shifted though.

 **Immortality** **:** The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process

 **Reconstitution** \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

 **Regeneration** \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

 **High Resistance** \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm

 **Agility** \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

 **Illusion Casting** \- The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

 **Intangibility** \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects.

 **Invisibility** \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

 **Potion Making** \- The ability to make potions.

 **Mediumship** \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

 **Spell Casting** \- The ability to cast spells.

 **Sensing** \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

 **Enhanced Senses** \- The ability to have extremely advanced senses.

 **Immunity** **:** The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potion. (Immune to Reality Warping, Chrono-Spatiokineis, and Seers.)

 **Scrying** \- One of the basic abilities of a  witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

 **Cloaking** \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected

 **Healing** \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died. (He lost this Power when he bacem a Dark Elder, but he hunted down a Whitelighter to get this Power Back alogn with few others)

 **Inspire Creativity** \- The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence. (Killed a Muse to gain this and he uses it mainly on himself and the select few who have earned bit more)

 **Literary Manipulation** \- The power to absorb all information a book contains.

 **Omnilingualism** \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. (As an Edler he had this, to begin with, but when he fell he lost access to language for good magical being, he could still understand humans and now he could understand Demons, but he wanted to perfectly understand Elves, Fairiyes and such, without issue so he killed a Whitelighter to add another version to his so he now has full useage of it)

 **Spirit Dominion** \- The ability to have control over  spirits. (Techniallly all Elders had this but in only is a small way to help make Whitelighters and such, when he became a Dark Elder this becmae very noticble and it has made it easier for him to occasionaly create new Darklighters, as well as trick whitelighters into beoming mortal or darklighters themselves)

 **Resurrection** \- The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself. (Once again in a way Elders always had this but not in the conventual means, he now has acces to it completely, thoguh he doen'st use it foreveryone only for certain plans.)

Power Negation is an extremely powerful magical ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects. (This was not an easy power to aquire and it took him 3,000 Years to get it)

 **Dream Leaping** \- The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them .

 **Force Fields** \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

 **Hyper Speed** \- The ability to move extremely fast

 **Molecular Inhibition** \- The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice.

 **Molecular Immobilization** \- The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized.

 **Molecular Dispersion** \- The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level.

 **Suggestion** \- The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

 **Necrokinesis** \- The ability to cause instant death.

 **Necromancy** \- The ability to manipulate death,  spirits and the Undead.

 **Orbing** \- The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. (Posses when he was an Elder and though it changed into Black Orbing, upon falling, he Killed a Whitelighter to gain access to it again)

 **Remote Orbing :** The ability to orb other beings from one place to another. (Include the Black Version)

 **Telekinetic Orbing** : is the ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. (Include Black Version)

 **Electrokinesis :** The ability to create and project electricity or lightning. (Include the Advanced Form)

 **Power Stripping :** The ability to strip powers from any being.

 **Power Granting** : The ability to grant any number of powers to any being.

 **Photokinesis :** The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. (Killed to get this Power again, when becomign a Dark Elder he got Umbrakinesis)

Umbrakinesis: is the ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, the absence of light. One with this ability can even deactivate and repulse or travel through shadows

 **Discord** \- The ability to create conflict between people.

 **Cursing** \- The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects.

 **Combustive Orbing** \- The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion (inlcue Black)

 **Black Telekinetic Orbing** \- The ability to teleport objects through the use of black orbs. This power is used by  Darklighter-Witches.

 **Black Orbing** \- A form of teleportation used by  Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches.

 **Apportation** \- The ability to teleport objects or people through space.

 **Adjusting** \- The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers

 **Touch of Death** \- The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Ciro

Speacies: Demon/Warlock

Gender: Male

Age: Looks in his early twenties to early thrites (When Dealing with Adults) When dealing with his intended targets he appears about 3-9). Actually 533

Apperence: When he looks like an adult just picture Daniel Di Tomasso when he played Killian, in Witches of East End. When he is child form, think of young version of his adult looking self.

Personality: Cunning, Intelligent, Paitnet, Manipulative, Charsimatic, Resourceful, Cautious, Mischifieus, Playful, Cryptic.

Brief Bio: Ciro is a child born from the Union of a Warlock and a Demon,he isn't sure which one was his father or mother, because the both can shapeshift and often did so whenever, so for all he knows his father could be his mother and visa versa. Regaurdless, he works in fashion similar to that of the Demon Vicus, with a small twist. Vicus never got any extra powers from his collective, Ciro while not being able to truly claim other powers, anyone he turned became part of his collective, allowing him to have acceos to their powers as if they are his own. He doesn't have a large collective and that's fine, after all he is binding his time and with each one, he is growing in power. He is aware that with the collective he add his allies also have acces to his powers but with him being immune to their powers.

Powers:

 **Immortality** **:** The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process

 **Reconstitution** \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

 **Regeneration** \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

 **High Resistance** \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm

 **Agility** \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

 **Illusion Casting** \- The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

 **Invisibility** \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

 **Spell Casting** \- The ability to cast spells.

 **Sensing** \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

 **Immunity** **:** The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potion. (Immune to the powers of those in his collective, though he is also immune to Potions of any variety.)

 **Scrying** \- One of the basic abilities of a  witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

 **Cloaking** \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected

 **Healing** \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died. (Killed a Whitelighter to get it)

 **Literary Manipulation** \- The power to absorb all information a book contains.

 **Omnilingualism** \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. (Killed a Whitelighter to get it)

Power Negation is an extremely powerful magical ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects. (This was one of the Powers he inheirted from his Demonic Parent)

 **Dream Leaping** \- The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them . (Killed a Warlock who was getting in his way and got this to help him in his task of corrupting young children)

 **Molecular Inhibition** \- The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice.

 **Molecular Dispersion** \- The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level.

 **Suggestion** \- The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

 **Orbing** \- The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. (Killed a Whitelighter to get it, though he has it, he doesn't use it often and it has in fact helped him when tricking others)

 **Remote Orbing** **:** The ability to orb other beings from one place to another.

 **Telekinetic Orbing** : is the ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs.

 **Cursing** \- The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects.

 **Combustive Orbing** \- The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion

 **Apportation** \- The ability to teleport objects or people through space.

 **Adjusting** \- The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers

 **Blinking** \- A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by  Warlocks.

 **Crushing** \- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it.

 **Enchantment** \- The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual.

 **Fading** \- An energy-based form of teleportation.

 **Light Darts** \- The ability to generate tiny, small darts of energy that burn the target upon contact.

 **Mediumship** \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

 **Power Absorption** \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. (while it still works through killing, this is also how his collective adds to him)

 **Shapeshifting** \- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body (inherited from both parents)

 **Telekinesis** \- The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.

Powers here that aren't listed, would be whatever else you give him from his collective, but those above were his natrually or stolen to have permently.


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Cocytus – Also Called, Cory when dealign with a long term contract with humans.

Speacies: Demon – Half Soul Blaster/ Soul Collecter

Gender: Male

Age: Looks in his twenties (Actually 277)

Apperence: Think of Zac Efron back in 2009

Personality: Cold, Calculitive, Intelligent, Arrgonant to a Degree, Manipulative, Loner though love Sex and occasion gets soul from this, etc.

Brief Bio: Born between the union of a Soul Collecter and Soul Blaster, it was interesting, he inerited quite bit of power from both parents, but he also traind himself into expanding what he could do. He preys on the Souls of Good and Evil, to be more percise anyone who catches his interest, and sad to say that good is often on his radar more often than not, for they have such short lives and are filled with twsits and turns, evil very rarely gets his attention but when they do, they wish they hadn't. Collected lots of souls and has done much in the world, including but not limited to sireing several half demon children and after wards claiming the souls of the mother who made the deal for the children. Currently he has set his sights on a Future Whitelighter, who lost the ability to have children, but that's nothing for him, for he can easily fix it, for a price, though Darklighter and the Futre Whitelighter's Whitelighter are interesting opsticals it would end poorly for them.

Powers:

 **Immortality** **:** The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process

 **Reconstitution** \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

 **Regeneration** \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

 **High Resistance** \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm

 **Agility** \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

 **Invisibility** \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

 **Spell Casting** \- The ability to cast spells.

 **Sensing** \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

 **Immunity** **:** The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potion. (Immune to Power Stripping, Power Absorbtion, Power Negation, and Seers)

 **Cloaking** \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected

 **Omnilingualism** \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. (Killed a Whitelighter to get it)

Power Negation is an extremely powerful magical ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings as they are being used. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells as well as nullifying the power of some magical objects. (Possed this Power, but doesn't have it under control)

 **Apportation** \- The ability to teleport objects or people through space.

 **Adjusting** \- The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers

 **Crushing** \- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it.

 **Mediumship** \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

 **Power Absorption** \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. (He posses though with a twist, he only absorbs the raw Power or Enegry making him mor epowerful, he doesn't actually take the indviudal Powers, - example if he were to kill the charmed ones, he wouldn't posses there indivdiual powers, but he would now have the Power of Three to use by himself., of course he hasn't killed them but you get the idea)

 **Soul Absorption** \- The ability to absorb the souls of the dead.

 **Soul Blasting** \- The ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that can extract the  souls of other beings.

 **Soul Containment** \- The ability to contain  souls of the dead in Crystals, balls of white energy or fire. (His are stored into Rain Drops, that have been Frozen into indestruble Ice.)

 **Spirit Absorption** \- An ability used by incorporeal beings to feed on spirits for survival.

 **Spirit Dominion** \- The ability to have control over  spirits.

 **Temporal Stasis** \- The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself.

 **Wisping** \- A form of teleportation used by earthbound  spirits. (He aquired this Power from one fo the many Ghosts, and he practiced it to have a Remote version as well. He uses this most often.)

 **Resurrection** \- The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself.

 **Possession** \- The ability to control living beings by entering their body.

 **Necrokinesis** \- The ability to cause instant death.

 **Necromancy** \- The ability to manipulate death,  spirits and the Undead.

 **Manifestation** \- The ability to keep existing in spirit form after the body has been vanquished.

 **Life Draining** \- The ability to drain the life force out of someone.

 **Hydrokinesis** \- The ability to create and manipulate water.

 **Force Blasts** \- The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air.

 **Cryokinesis** \- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold.

 **Corporealization** \- The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form.

 **Water Teleportation** \- A form of teleportation in which the user is turned into water before teleporting.

Hyrokinesis – The Ability to Generate and Manipulate, Vapor or Mists.


	11. Chapter 11

Name: **Emily Sharp**

Speacies: Human – Half Soothsayer/Half Gpysy,

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Apperence: Brown Hair, Green Eyes, Tan Skin, starting to develop a bit early, and wears a bracelet given to her by her father that is made of White Gold and has Ruby in it in the shape of a Heart. (Said bracelt is also as a enchantment on it to help cloak her frome vil, though the more potent or powerful evil might find her if they wanted to)

Personality: Loner, Loving, Compassionat, Creative, Artisitice, Empatatic, Perceptive, Carefree yet Insecrue, Curious, and Adventures. Paient when dealign with things she doesn't like or bullies, but when her paitence snaps, get out of her way.

Brief Bio: Born from aunion between an Gyspy and a Soothsayer, became both. Still young, though hard to say what she will do in her life, right now she is just trying to finish studying her familes teachings and contorling her powers. While attending highschool, she is a Nineth Grader and studiyis hard, though she loves playing the Flute and Painting when she can.

Powers:

 **Projection : **The ability to draw one's desires into reality. (Not fully active and won't be until she is older)

 **Nature Enhancement :** The ability to enchance and restore life to plants. (Active)

 **Premonition :** The ability to foresee the future/Present/Past. (Active, but she is still adapting to it, she can't see very far in ether past or future, but she can get close, it occurs at random.)

 **Spell Casting :** The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. (Loves it, she hopes to master this to the point of having to no longer say it, it's a slow Process)

 **Potion Making :** The ability to brew potions. (She is okay at them over all, but she excels at transportation potions and Healing Potions)

 **Mediumship :** The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Gypsies refer to these apparitions as a "Mulo", which is viewed as an omen or warning.

 **Divination :** The ability to predict the future. Gypsies have a very strong relation to fortune telling through various means. (Her father helped take this futuher,)

 **High Resistance** \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm (She was born with it, due to her parents is made this power active, and granted her one more power unquie to her)

 **Empathy -** is the ability to feel and understand other people's feelings, emotions, and desires. A user of this ability can feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons, without direct contact with them. (She is only in the first stage of it. She would most likely go in the Healign route of the branches of this power, but it could still go in other ways, she is young and growing.)


	12. Chapter 12

Name: **Enzo**

Speacies: Darklighter

Gender: Male

Age: 55 (Looks 25)

Apperence: Dark Brown hair borderline Black, tan skin, with Purple Eyes that are very deep. Wears whatever he feels is comfortable and well him blend in with his goal at the moment. though he prefers the colors of Black, Purple, Silver, and Pink, in that order.

Personality: Intelligent, and cunning, but also adaptive. Quick Learner and humble to degree. He does have a sex drive that is perhaps because of the type of Darklighter he is, but outside of that, he can being charming and funny if it is a bit dark humor. Desires to start a new breed of Darklighters that could one day be the equalivent to surpassing the elders.

Brief Bio: Born a Darklighter, but while he elarned their arts, he was different, he didn't care so much for just killing whitelighters, or future whitelighters, and such. He wished to make a change to truly help his speasece, and gainr espect int he Underwrold. He was a stuent of the Demon named Nomed for short time and with his teachings and through experience picked up his skills. He is detemriend to make a new branch of power for evil and organize them. He has no qulams with waiting, after all he is immortalty and time is not an issue, espealiy if he can tempt young witches to evil or even sire a few children to join him? after all evil doesn't have to be quick but should be precise.

Powers:

Naturally his:

Black Orbing - Teleportion by means of black and purplish Orbs, used by Darklighters. (Inlcude Remote)

Black Telekentic Orbing - The means of moving objects through Black Orbs. (One of his Darklight parents had Telekensis, though he didn't inherit the actual power.)

Cloaking - The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Mind Manipulation - The Ability to Manipulate the Minds of others.

Sensing - The ability to sense the location of other people.

Suggestion - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

Touch of Death - The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate.

Powers he acquired by stealing or learning thorugh other means:

Umbrakinesis **-** is the ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, the absence of  light. One with this ability can even deactivate and repulse or travel through shadows. (He got it to balance out the whitelighters having Photokinesis.

Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Reconstitution - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Power Negation - The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them. (Newest ability and one that was not easy to obtain.)

Omnilingualism - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training.

Invisibility - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Immunity - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. He is immune to Potions and any active powers of Witches, and from his evil side, he's ammune to fire and lighting in any form. This while hard to obtain was actually easier to get through practice. It forces Good Witches to say a spell and hope they are powerful enough for th spell to effect him.

Illusion Casting - The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others. (Say what you want but he knows that sometimes healing your allia leaves them ind ebt and it is a means to make other greater, though he doesn't use I unless he thinks it's worth it

Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. (He picked this skill up from Nomed and his force field is ever changing colors, he belvies it depends on what it is defending him from or containing.

He is still looking for other powers and this way he could iunite his new breed of Darklighters, but he is paintent


	13. Chapter 13

Name: Sorith (Pronouced - Saw-er-ith)

Speacies: Devil

Gender: Male

Age: 2,000

Apperence: Average height and esight, but well muscled, brown hair and complelty black eyes like that of the Source.

Personality: Evil, but paintent, he does things are slow but hold great promise. Intelligent and resourceful, self aware and defentiyl has a sense of selfpresevation. occasionally he will work with others but he is more of loner and thrives on staying relatively unknown.

Brief Bio: He creacted Cancer in all it's form and thus there will never be a cure without him, same with Aids and HIV, most of all phsycial illness were his work, there are a few he couldn't tak credit for like the Cold, and few other, but the most dangerous of illnesses were his work. Some of the so-called man made poisons were actually his carefully placed in th thoughts of others. Over time the Source fear him and thus imprisoned him himself, where he currently is imprisoned is int he ancent city of Zanbar which actually held one the largest Nexus that was naturally made and corrupted of evil, the Source was forced to loose to seal him away, though while sealed he is still aware of everything going on, waiting to be freed, for after all, when he is freed he plans to take the nexus and continue his work.

Powers:

Naturally his:

Cloaking - The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Sensing - The ability to sense the location of other people.

Hyper Speed - The ability to move extremely fast

Fading - An energy-based form of teleportation.

Suggestion - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

Toxikinesis - The ability manipulate and generate poisosn and toxins.

Haemokinesis - The ability to manipulate and Generate blood.

Nosokinesis - The Ability to manipulate and Generate diseases.

Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Reconstitution - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Spell Casting - The Ability to cast spells.

Omnilingualism - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training.

Invisibility - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Super Strength - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina.

Laser Bolts - The ability to generate darts of electromagnetic radiation that can burn the target upon contact.

Invincibility - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm.

Immunity - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (To all dieseases and poisons magical or not, active powers of good witches, fire and lighting elements, and potions of anyone. Forcing spells to be the main way of harming him, not that there are ways around it. for the Source imprisonded him himself)

Illusion Casting - The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Resurrection - The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself.


	14. Chapter 14

Name: Mani

Species: Angelic Being

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Appearance: His appreance often changes on those who actually see him, but sense most can't, he is often in his truest form, which that of a small child, with Silver Hair, Silver Eyes, Snow white skin, and a deep sapphire blue Robe lined with Silver.

Personality: Wise, Intelligent, Playful, Dreamer, Hopeful, Compassionate, Generous, Understanding, Funny, Calm, Creative, Imaginative, Inspiring, Humble, and Shy - this is what he is most of the time, but his other side is rare to see but often reserved to indivuals -is Cold, Cruel, Sorrowful, Vindictive, and Merciless.

Brief Bio: Was on the orginal Angels along side the earliest of Gods the Primordial. He often worked with Angels of Destiny and Death for his job, he Inspire other to et out there for their dreams, he mainly works with Good, because they often receive the better benefits, but he will aid evil just as well. He is often mistaken for a God and at times can be considered one much like the Angels of Death and Destiny are on par with them. He is the reason for why their are the Angels of Creavity aka the Muses, the Protectors aka Guardian Angels, Sandman low level Angels of Dreams. He has also been responsible for the Creation of the Demon of the Fear - It should be noted that Barbas wasn't always the demon of fear, he was just one of many who have been around. As well has creating Repression demons and demons of rage. After all despite them being evil they were meant to do good as a whole for everyone. He has helped create the Faires to remind children and adult of Innonence and wonder. He also Advacated for Whitelighters to being Warroirs not just Teachers, the reason being is that it would make things easier and that true warrior should still be able to teach and guide.

Powers:

Naturally his:

Cloaking - The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Sensing - The ability to sense the location of other people.

Hyper Speed - The ability to move extremely fast

Suggestion - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Reconstitution - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Spell Casting - The Ability to cast spells.

Banishing - The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning.

Cursing - The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects.

Enchantment - The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual.

Summoning - The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity.

Omnilingualism - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training.

Invisibility - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Super Strength - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina.

Invincibility - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm.

Immunity - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm.

Illusion Casting - The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Resurrection - The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself.

Agility - The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

Augmentation - The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities.

Deflection - The ability to deflect the active powers of others.

Cloning - The ability to duplicate oneself. (This has allowed him to be at multiple places at one time)

Discord - The ability to create conflict between people.

Genesis - The ability to create lesser beings from your own body. (This was how the earliest irrations of Muses, Sandmen, Guardian Angels, Demon of Fear, etc. were created. They are all lesser than him and were created by him.)

Fear Amplification - The ability to amplify another being's fear.

Fear Projection - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification and Fear Reading.

Fear Reading - The ability to read someone's fears.

Hope Reading - The ability to read someone's hopes.

Hope Projection - A powerful ability to project others' hopes to reality. It is associated with Hope Amplification and Hope Reading.

Hope Amplification - The ability to amplify another being's Hopes.

Intangibility - The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects.

Inspire Creativity - The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence.

Luck Granting - The ability to grant good or bad luck to others.

Manifestation - The ability to keep existing in spirit form after the body has been vanquished.

Mediumship - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.

Molecular Combustion - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust.

Molecular Dispersion - The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level.

Molecular Immobilization - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized.

Molecular Inhibition - The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice.

Necrokinesis - The ability to cause instant death.

Portal Creation - The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes.

Power Granting - The ability to grant powers to another being.

Power Negation - The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them.

Power Stripping - The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers.

Reality Warping - The ability to manipulate reality according to your desires.

Releasing Repression - The ability to tap into other people's repressed emotions and absorb it, freeing the suppressed emotion.

Sparkling - The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. (His Sparkling is Deep Blue and cover his entire body kind of like how the Cleaners look when using it, but a different color)

Remote Sparkling - The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks other people from one place to another without touching them.

Resurrection - The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself.

Shapeshifting - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body.

Spirit Dominion - The ability to have control over spirits.

Telepathy - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others.

Premonition - The ability to see the past, present and future.

Temporal Stasis - The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself

Chronokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions.

Empathy - The ability to sense and read the emotions of another being. Empaths can use their ability to help people to deal with their issues and heal emotional pain.

Psychic Reflection - The ability to reflect and channel emotions and memories back onto another person or being.

Argentokinesis - The ability manipulate and generate silver.

Oneirokinesis - The ability to manipulate dreams.

Photo-Umbrakinesis - The ability to manipulate and generate both light and darkness.

Sanctikinesis - The ability to manipulate and generate holy energy in various forms.


	15. Chapter 15

For this one, I partially got inspiration from H2o and Mako Mermaids.

Name: Triton *Nick Named Tre*

Age: 3,000 or so

Gender: Male

Appearance: When in human mode, think of Matt Damon when he played Loke from Dogma with black jeans, blue shirt and black trench coat with no sleeves and a hood, when is full God human mode (Think of Poseidon from God of War games, marking included but with Matt Damon's face and where it's gold it's silver) When in Merman mode, wet hair and no shirt with Blue tail fine that looks sapphire. When God empowered merman form, same has has his human empowered god form but with no shirt and the marking merge onto his tail.

Species: Demi-God / Merman

Personality: Like Water, Calm one second then raging the next, easy going to forceful, Emotional yet Logical, can be confusing to others but his sifts are due to father's side and being a Merman where Mermaids were normally cold outside of few exceptions.

Brief Bio: He was born between the Union of Poseidon and a Mermaid who actually named Amphirite, so some things were right. He was raised to be like a God though like the Valkyries he was a true one. When his father was dethroned and lost his godhood, he remained along with his mother. In time he learned not to be a god but he was still powerful. He is to this day Technically the Prince of the Merpeople due to his Mother still acting as Queen from her marriage to Poseidon. He occasionally goes onto land to see the world and learn. He occasionally takes a lover or two but he is waiting for someone to truly be his. Unfortunately, no cupid wishes to help him find love. He along with his mother during Poseidon's reign helped give few other powers to mermaids, though the majority of them still only had the basics, those who were given more, helped control the others and keep them safe. Of all the Merpeople who granted mor epwoer if they had children those children kept the newer powers.

Powers:

Agility: The ability to possess heightened speed and agility. Mermaids possess a high degree of agility while in the water. (He still has this even when in human form.)

Atmokinesis \- The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will.

Augmentation \- The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. (While he does use it for himself from time to time, he mainly uses it to help others, in particularly Mermaids).

Banishing \- The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning.

Catoptromancy \- The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors or reflective surfaces. (He isn't psychic, but this is how he views the world around him and his reach of viewing grows stronger with sensing..)

Cloaking \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected.

Conjuration \- The ability to instantly create matter from nothing.

Conjuring the Elements \- The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning. (Note: While he can use them all, He Primarily uses the Various states of Water, Wind, Lighting.)

Crushing \- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it.

Cursing \- The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects.

Divination \- The practice of predicting the future. He uses it in conjuction with Sensing, but it's not as accurate as someone with the actual power of Premonitions.

Dream Leaping \- The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. He can do this though mainly to those are close to him.

Enchantment \- The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual.

Enhanced Senses \- The ability to have extremely advanced senses. While he has sharper sense than average on land, in the water it's even more so.

Force Fields \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Healing \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died.

Hyper Speed \- The ability to move extremely fast. In water and land

Hypnosis \- The ability to put someone in a submissive trance.

Immortality \- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. Mermaids are true immortals and can only die once they give up their immortality willingly. Being part God made this even more certain.

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm.

Invincibility \- Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm

Invisibility \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Liquification \- The ability to change into water momentarily.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Omnilingualism \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training.

Photokinesis \- The ability to produce and manipulate light.

Power Granting \- The ability to grant powers to another being. He can only grant powers that he himself already possess, though if uses it Augmentation as the main focus of power granting, he would merely awaken powers the induvial already had to potential to possess.

Power Negation \- The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them.

Power Stripping \- The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. He has done this to induvial powers, to outright stripping someone of their magic permanently.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. This power isn't used often nd it take an extremely powerful being to make this a reality. I.E. Zeus at one point forced him to reconstitute and it was a remainder that while powerful, other could still bypass him practical indestructible body.

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Remote Teleportation \- The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleporting oneself.

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people. He cans ense everythign in the world or in the present, even more so in the water.

Shapeshifting \- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. (Mainly uses this to turn more human looking or into his merman form, his Divine empowered form when he gets serious is automatic, but he also uses this to change outfits on a dime)

Summoning \- The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity.

Super Strength \- The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina.

Thermokinesis \- The ability to manipulate temperature. (Mainly uses it to cool things down without changing the weather)

Water Teleportation \- A form of teleportation in which the user is turned into water before teleporting.

Zoolingualism \- The power to understand animals. (Mainly Water Living Creatures)

Other: He is looking for his Soulmate. He doesn't care if they are Male or Female, so long as he can love them and they can love him.

Normal Merpeople Powers that All have:

Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings.

Agility: The ability to possess heightened speed and agility. Mermaids possess a high degree of agility while in the water.

Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Mermaids are true immortals and can only die once they give up their immortality willingly.

Strengthened Merpeople Powers that all the strengthen ones have:

Atmokinesis \- The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. (Only as group of 5 or moe)

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Hyper Speed \- The ability to move extremely fast. (Only in Water)

Invisibility \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Liquification \- The ability to change into water momentarily.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Shapeshifting \- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. (Human form and Mermaid/man form. Dpending on skill it might happen after they get wet or not)

Thermokinesis \- The ability to manipulate temperature. (Mainly to cool down or if on land to quickly dry off)

Zoolingualism \- The power to understand animals. Water creatures only.

Stregthen Merpeople Powers that can vary upon user:

Aerokinesis \- The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind.

Crushing \- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it.

Cryokinesis \- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold.

Electrokinesis \- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning.

Force Fields \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Healing \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died.

Hydrokinesis \- The ability to create and manipulate water.

Hypnosis \- The ability to put someone in a submissive trance

Photokinesis \- The ability to produce and manipulate light.

Water Teleportation \- A form of teleportation in which the user is turned into water before teleporting.


	16. Chapter 16

The following O.C.s are a family of Warlocks who are decedents of Paige's Past Life the Evil Enchantress.

Just to note: While Charmed as made Warlocks being evil, and in tradition it meant Traitor to a coven and such, I'm going to on the idea that Warlocks were meant to have more Raw Active Power, and Witches were meant to have more Passive Power. It would explain why the majority of Witches bar a few exceptions relied on spells, and potions. Warlocks even with practically nothing are more dangerous. This family would be adhering to it and doing so in a different manner. You could argue that all Dark or Evil witches were Warlocks that didn't kill for powers or Blink. It should be noted that Blinking at one time back in the beginning with Nenna's first children and such wasn't an evil power.

Also I left looks out this time

Name: Cassandra Sharp

Age: 65 (looks it to, dew a curse that removed her youthful appearance)

Gender: Female

Species: Warlock/Human?

Personality: Vain, yet cares for family, (anything else you decide)

Brief Bio: She like her family is Warlock, she a decendet of the Evil Enchantress who at one point in time was the most powerful witch of her era. She inherited like the rest of her family a portion of the Enchatress's Elemental powers and she has acquired few others to herself. She eventually pissed off a Wizard and the Wizard cursed her to no longer have a youthful appearance and to this day she is looking for a counter curse, she's had a few almost success but in the end they were short lived.

Powers:

Naturally:

Blinking \- A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by Warlocks.

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality \- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions.

Power Absorption \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability.

Scrying \- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells.

Electrokinesis \- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning.

Energy Balls \- The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy

Lightning Teleportation \- The ability to teleport through lightning.

Acquired:

Telekinesis \- The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Luring \- The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding.

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (immune to Lighting Based Powers)

Apportation \- The ability to teleport objects or people through space

Power Tapping \- The ability for magical pregnancies where psychic bonds between the child and mother are created, the mother can sometimes consciously tap into the powers of her unborn child. (Happened while Pregnant and if close enough to her daughter afterwards she can tap into her powers)

Name: Jasmine Aion nee Sharp

Age: 35

Gender: Female

Species: Warlock/Human?

Personality: Loving Mother and Wife (Anything else you decide)

Brief Bio: Jasmine is the daughter of Cassandra and much like her mother practied her powers and lvied life. She did marry another Warlock named Garret Aion and they had three children together, their triplet sons, Vladimir aka Vlad, Vincent aka Vini, and Valentine aka Vale. Their sons are in fact Charmed in their own right. Jasmine when not dealing with the magical world and being a mother and wife, she works as a owner to new age store and it helps lure in potential witches or practoerns for her family to track if needed.

Powers:

Naturally:

Blinking \- A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by Warlocks.

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality \- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions.

Power Absorption \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability.

Scrying \- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells.

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Petrification \- The ability to turn beings or objects into stone.

Nature Enhancement \- The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

Geokinesis \- The ability to control earth and earth-based materials.

Sand Manipulation \- The ability to create and control sand.

Sand Teleportation \- Form of teleporation in which the user disappears in a whirling sandstorm.

Acquired:

Spirit Dominion \- The ability to have control over spirits.

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Pressurization \- The ability to induce high pressure on someone.

Divination \- The practice of predicting the future.

Crushing \- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it.

Agility \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

Power Tapping \- The ability for magical pregnancies where psychic bonds between the child and mother are created, the mother can sometimes consciously tap into the powers of her unborn child. (Happened while Pregnant and if close enough to her sons afterwards she can tap into their powers)

Name: Gaaret Aion

Age: 375 (Looks around mid twenties to early thirites)

Gender: Male

Species: Warlock/Human?

Personality: Loving husband and father, cautious and logical, (Anythign else you decide)

Brief Bio: Garret has loved a decident life, he isn't decdented of anyone big, he just happened to have a braina dn knows how to use it. He has had lover in the past and he took care on who he stole powers from, he didn't steal many powers focusing on steallignt he raw magical power to boost his own. He met Jasmine and fell in love with her and had his sons.

Powers:

Naturally:

Blinking \- A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by Warlocks.

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality \- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions.

Power Absorption \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability.

Scrying \- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells.

Telepathy \- The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others.

Suggestion \- The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

Premonition \- The ability to receive a vision about the past, present, or future of an object or person with or without touching them or those.

Mind Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate the minds of others.

Memory Manipulation \- The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.

Knowledge Absorption \- The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people.

Cloaking \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected.

.Acquired:

Super Strength \- The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina.

Spiralization \- An energy-based form of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards.

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Omnilingualism \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training.

Invisibility \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Invincibility \- Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. (Developed after absorbing raw magical power for a long time)

Intangibility \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects.

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (He's immune to the Active Powers of Good and Evil. He's Immune to Good Witches Spells) He can still be hurt by the active powers of Neutrals, Potions of any alignment, and Spells from Evil, though with Invincibility, it's harder to hurt him, you would to wear him down.

Healing \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died.

Force Fields \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

Name: Vladimir aka Vlad Aion

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Warlock/ Human

Personality: Joyful, Outgoing, and Funny (ANythigne lse you decide)

Brief Bio: Decndent from the enchantress, has two brothers who look like him.

Powers:

Naturally:

Blinking \- A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by Warlocks.

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality \- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions.

Power Absorption \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability.

Scrying \- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells.

Force Fields \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. (he can make a Force Field for himself but it is stronger with his Brothers and their father if he wishes to join in it)

Power of Three \- The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possessed by the Charmed Ones. (Technically the Brothers are Charmed and Thus posse it)

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (Immune to all Elemental Powers and possible more down the road)

Atmokinesis \- The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. (He can't use it to any great degree without his brothers)

Power Granting \- The ability to grant powers to another being.

Aerokinesis \- The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind

Enhanced Senses \- The ability to have extremely advanced senses.

Flight \- An advanced form of Levitation. It allows the user to fly high and control the direction they go to.

Floating \- The ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground and float around.

Force Blasts \- The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air.

Hovering \- The ability to rise up into the air and hover in one place

Levitation \- The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity.

Projective Levitation \- The ability to levitate other people and objects.

Psychokinesis \- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis.

Whirling \- The ability to teleport in a tornado-like way.

Acquired: Hasn't acquired anything extra yet, His Parents want him to master what he has before hand.

Name: Vincent aka Vini Aion

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Warlock/Human?

Personality: Artistic, Creative, Passionate, (Anythign else you decide)

Brief Bio: same a Vladimir

Powers:

Naturally:

Blinking \- A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by Warlocks.

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality \- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions.

Power Absorption \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability.

Scrying \- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells.

Force Fields \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. (he can make a Force Field for himself but it is stronger with his Brothers and their father if he wishes to join in it)

Power of Three \- The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possessed by the Charmed Ones. (Technically the Brothers are Charmed and Thus posse it)

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (Immune to all Elemental Powers and possible more down the road)

Atmokinesis \- The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. (He can't use it to any great degree without his brothers)

Power Negation \- The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them.

Pyrotechnics \- The ability to produce fireworks.

Pyromancy \- The ability to spy on a target through fire, usually to gather information. (He inherited this version of Divination in conjuction with his father having Premonitions.)

Pyrokinesis \- The ability to generate and control fire.

Optical Fire Bolts \- The ability to shoot bolts of fire from the eyes.

Incineration \- The ability to kill someone by setting him on fire.

Flaming \- A fire-based form of teleportation, mostly used by upper-level demons.

Fire Throwing \- The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands

Fire Breathing \- The ability to emit fire from one's mouth.

Fireballs \- The ability to generate balls of fire.

Blood Boiling \- The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point.

Acquired: Hasn't acquired anything extra yet, His Parents want him to master what he has before hand.

Name: Valentine aka Vale Aion

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Species: Warlock/Human?

Personality: Calm, Intelligent, Mischeious, Cunning, Loner unless family (Anythign else you decide)

Brief Bio: Same as Vladimir

Powers:

Naturally:

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immortality \- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions.

Power Absorption \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability.

Scrying \- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells.

Force Fields \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. (he can make a Force Field for himself but it is stronger with his Brothers and their father if he wishes to join in it)

Power of Three \- The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possessed by the Charmed Ones. (Technically the Brothers are Charmed and Thus posse it)

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (Immune to all Elemental Powers and possible more down the road)

Atmokinesis \- The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. (He can't use it to any great degree without his brothers)

Power Stripping \- The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers.

Suggestion \- The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

Sparkling \- The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks (his are actually blue snowflakes and raindrops.)

Premonition \- The ability to receive a vision about the past, present, or future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. (is determined to master it to the level of a Master Seer)

Invisibility \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Intangibility \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects.

Illusion Casting \- The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

Hydrokinesis \- The ability to create and manipulate water.

Hygrokinesis – The ability to create and manipulate mist or fog.

Healing \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person has already died.

Cryokinesis \- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold.

Agility \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

Acquired: Hasn't acquired anything extra yet, His Parents want him to master what he has before hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Name: Romeo

Gender: Male

Age: 700 looks in late teens to mid twenties

Species: Darklighter

Looks: He looks like Dylan O'Brein

Personality: Patient, Cunning, Manipulative, Charming, Relaxed, Romantic, Intelligent, and Ambitious

Brief Bio: Romeo was born a Darklighter, of the Incubus class, and for awhile he was just fine with it, but over time he decided the he would seduce other to giving him more than just sex to corrupt the next generation. He want to eventually gain enough power to kill anyone who gets in his way, for his time in the mortal world, has made him desire it more and more, but as long as he answers to other higher Darkligthers, or other evil beings who can contain him, then his goal is for not. Currently he is seduceing a young witch who has the Power of Sanctikineis (Which is the Power to Create and Manipulate Holy Energy). The witch is a challenging one, esppeally when the goal is absorb that power as his own.

Powers:

Natrually: These Powers he obtained by Birth mainly due to his speaices and Parents.

Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of black orbs.

Remote Black Orbing: The power of teleporting other people and beings into a desired location through the use of black orbs.

Black Telekinetic Orbing \- The ability to teleport objects through the use of black orbs.

Orb Shield \- A form of force field; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs. Black Orbs.

Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place.

Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch.

High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to other beings' powers and magic and survive otherwise lethal attacks.

Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings.

Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process.

Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered.

Agility \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile

Combustive Orbing \- The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion.

Enhanced Intuition \- The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs.

Illusion Casting \- The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings.

Aquired: These Powers he ether stole or were enchanced through trickery.

Suggestion \- The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will. (Slept with a witch)

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells. (Slept with a wtich)

Shapeshifting \- The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. (Slept with a Witch)

Umbrakinesis – The Ability to create and manipulate Darkness. (Killed a Shadow Demon for it)

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is. (Slept with a Witch)

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. (Slept with a Witch who was an offshoot of the Phoenix)

Psychokinesis \- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. (Slept with a witch)

Power Negation \- The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them (Killed for it with the Athame, Upper-Level Demon and it was newly aquired power and it took time)

Power Granting \- The ability to grant powers to another being. (Killed a Upper-Level Demon for with an enchanted athame for it. (He uses this to grant the power he stole back, so his prey is non the wiser he has their power)

Power Absorption \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. (Killed a Warlock with a enchanted Athame for it. The Power now works upon having sex with his target)

Omnilingualism \- The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. (Slept with a witch)

Luring \- The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding. (Killed a Siren for it)

Invisibility \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. (Slept with a wtich)

Intangibility \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. (Slept with a witch)

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (Killed for it and his Immunity att he moment is only to the Powers of Good, evil can still hurt him along with Neutral. He aims to fix it)

Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Mermaids are true immortals and can only die once they give up their immortality willingly. (He was able to carefully get amermaid to willing give up her version of Immoraltiy to him.)

Cloaking \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected (Slept with a witch)

Cloning \- The ability to duplicate oneself. (Slept with a witch, and now he uses it to work on mor ethan one partner)

Crystallokinesis – The ability to generate and maipulate crystals and minerals. (Slept with a witch.)


	18. Chapter 18

Name: Theo (Greek meaning Divine Gift) Nen (Egyptian meaning Ancient Waters ) Inali (Native American meaning Black Fox)

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Species: Human / Witch

Personality: Intelligent, Kind, Funny, Outgoing, Artistic, Passionate, Dreamer (Anything else you want)

Looks: Think of a younger Taylor Launter around the time when he played Shark Boy

Brief Bio: Theo was born two young couple, he didn't get the chance to know his parents for long, they died when he was young and he had to be raised by his defacto Whitelighter. He is half Native American and 1/3 Greek and 1/3 Egyptian. He is also the reincarnataion of the Mage Anubis. He is currently the in High School, Captian of the Soccer Team and he is learning more about his magic while attending part time in Magic School.

Powers:

Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

Potion Making: The ability to brew potions.

Scrying: The ability to locate another being or object with a crystal and a map, sometimes other tools.

Mediumship: The ability to commune with spirits of the dead.

Agility \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

Divination \- The practice of predicting the future.

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (He's Immune to magic in any form from any side, except Neutral, Maining Avatars, Angel of Death, Angel of Destiny, Hollow, Cleaners, Tribunal, and Gods are the only magical being who can harm him)

Intangibility \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. (Evolved from Agility and Molecular Dispersion)

Molecular Dispersion \- The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level.

Crushing \- The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it.

Power Negation \- The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them. (This is new, and is evolved from Crushing.)

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Sensing \- The ability to sense the location of other people.

Powers he as the potenial to gain naturally.

Teleportation \- The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. (Unsure of what type, you can deciced)

Remote Teleportation \- The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleportating oneself.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Premonition \- The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those.

Power Stripping \- The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers.

Molecular Inhibition \- The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice.

Invincibility \- Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm.

Hyper Speed \- The ability to move extremely fast.


	19. Chapter 19

This O.C., is an idea of a Demon God, suggested by an Anyomous Reviewer called 'Oc'. I will admit that this one is a bit more trickey for while they want him to overshadow everyone and such, I have to give him something to be beaten by. This is where fanfiction and creatity can com into play. His Powers would be quite extensive and frankly, this enity I might actually give him a bit more of a background than expected.

Name: Lucifer Satan

Age: Almost as old as Time

Gender: Considered Male, but could in fact be any gender.

Looks: Whatever he desires for whatever reason.

Species: Fallen Angel / Devil God

Personality: Prideful, Arrogant, Evil, Cruel, Cunning, Manipulative, Deceptive, Chaotic, Intelligent, Ruthless, etc.

Brief Bio: Long ago there were the Primordials which accounted for many domains and theses Primoridals all cultivated with Power greater than anything that ever would be. Many of the Priomridals were actually a facet of the one being and the one begin had many names for each facet in many worlds and cultures. Sometimes others would be granted slivers of said power to be regard as gods or on par with them, but few knew who they truly are. Lucifer was an angel that was first created a Priomoridal of Light, but as we know with Light comes Dark, and before long he fell, for he desired to be elvated to a full God, But due to his being while he is regarded as a god to many others know he is just a very powerful Fallen Angel or Devil as some may say. He doesn't do much now a days, but he created the Older Ones, the Source, Vampires (Through a lover), Darklighters, etc. He has been active in the past, but for a long time now, he has been silent. He almost stepped in during the Titian's and he was greatly enraged when Mortal Humans were given slivers of true Divinity, thankfully the majority of them lost it and the few that kept it went into sleep or didn't bother him. Now after all the years, the Charmed Ones have upset him greatly, they ended the Source which was his son and favorite of his creation, they've disrupted his demons and vampires, and even became gods on top of their power as Charmed Witches. He is fed up and is now on the move, it's time for Evil to Reign and he won't be a backseat ruler now, no He will take Command and soon only the Primoridals themselves will have to deal with him again, and to do so, would be to start from scratch.

Powers:

The following list is mainly from the Superpower Wiki.

Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology – All Power below are included with this.

Absolute Condition: User have unmatched personal ability.

Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed.

Absolute Intelligence: Have a god-like intelligence level.

Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godly strength.

Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding.

Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form.

Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities.

Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. A

pocalyptic Force Manipulation: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life.

Divine Slayer: Can overwhelm divinities of any level without the slightest form of effort.

Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease.

Omni-Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy.

Omni-Manipulation: Possess all kinetic abilities.

Primordial Force Manipulation: Wield the ancient all composing aspects of creation and beyond.

Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet.

Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one.

Nigh-Omniscience: Have a mind unblocked to the entire universe.

Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power and every absolute power.

Chaotic Form/Divine Presence: Has a glorious angelic form that can cause great destruction when revealed.

Creation: Bring anything to existence on a whim.

Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen.

Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Can never be beaten.

Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic.

Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy.

Magic Transcendence: Control and transcend the laws of magic.

Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical, supernatural realms.

Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality.

Omnicompetence: Can easily handle anything. S

upernatural Beauty: Is the most beautiful of the angels.

Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all their boundless angelic abilities.

Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels.

Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons.

Divinity: Access vast godly powers.

Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel.

Godly Incarnation: Even while cast from favor wielders still possess a saviors attributes.

Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell.

Primordial Light Manipulation: Possess limitless light powers.

Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers.

Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is regarded as a Satanic figure.

Transcendent Demon Physiology: Has incalculable demonic power.

Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld.

Wing Manifestation: Normally when an angel falls it loses it's wings, but the user still has theirs intact.


	20. Chapter 20

Name: Venessa Seair

Age: 1,300 – Older Twin to the Sea Hag

Gender: Female

Looks: Think of a Human version of Venessa aka Ursula from the Little Mermaid.

Species: Human Witch

Personality: Manipulative, Cunning, Ruthless, Intelligent, (Whatever else you decide)

Brief Bio; While she was the older twin of the Sea Hag (Make name for her since cannon never did), she was originally good like her sister, but after constant demon attacks, and the world starting o get wiser and harsher towards magical kind, she decided to break away from pure good and work for herself, of course this caused her to lose her whitelighter and over time her family, Her sister stayed longer but due to jealousy of Venessa having bit more power left as well. Her sister did eventually reunite with her years later when she wizened up after a heartbreak with their whitelgither. Venessa much like her sister mainly dealt with bartering and such, but unlike her sister, she was more careful for what she traded. Upon Learning of her Sister's death by the Charmed Ones, she started to plan revenge, but she wasn't foolish enough to go directly even with the powers she has by birth and through trade. She aims instead to incinerate the family and little by little turn the family against each other, the only problem is figuring out which member she should target, she is torn between Chris Helliwell and Henry Mitchell. No matter who she picks, she has plan for them to aid her forever, after all Love can be found anywhere and develop from negative sides, but she won't ever break away from her goals of serving herself and those select few which was her sister the occasional lover that betrayed her first.

Powers:

Naturally:

Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

Banishing \- The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning. (She cannon bainsh anyone without casting a spell in any place she owns)

Cloaking \- The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. (She can cloak without spell any place she owns)

Cursing \- The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects. (Elevated to the point that it can be done without a spell)

Enchantment \- The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual. (Same has Cursing)

Summoning \- The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity.( She can summon without spell in any place she owns)

Potion Making: The ability to brew potions.

Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map.

Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead.

Hydrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate water.

Hyrgokinesis – The ability to create and manipulate mist and or fog.

Atmokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate the weather.

Lightning Teleportation \- The ability to teleport through lightning.

Sensing: The ability to locate and find persons or objects.

Conjuration: The ability to draw objects into existence

High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm.

Cryokinesis \- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold.

Aerokinesis \- The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind.

Electrokinesis \- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning.

Advanced Electrokinesis \- The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity.

Powers Acquired through Deals Made:

Zoolingualism \- The power to understand animals. (All Animals magical or not, Land, Sea, Sky)

Vortex Creation \- The ability to create vortexes to other dimensions, planes or parallel worlds.

Teleportation Manipulation \- The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination.

Remote Teleportation \- The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleportating oneself.

Suggestion \- The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will.

Regeneration \- The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.

Reconstitution \- The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished.

Invisibility \- The ability to become unseen by the naked eye.

Projective Invisibility \- The ability to make people and objects invisible.

Power Stripping \- The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. (Can only strip Powers she granted)

Power Granting \- The ability to grant powers to another being. (She can only grant Powers that she has or has been used against her)

Nature Enhancement \- The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

Luring \- The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding.

Water Teleportation: A rare water-based type of teleportation.

Liquification: The ability to turn into liquid water temporarily.

Intangibility \- The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. (She possess this in conjunction with turning into water)

Immunity \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (She is immune to any Power she has or has Granted, She is also immune to the Powers whether they be active, passive, potion, or spell of Good witches)

Immortality \- The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. (She has the True Immorality of a Mermaid, where her sister sold bits and pieces of it and never claim the entire thing, Venessa didn't. at least until she had it.)

Agility \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

Hyper Speed \- The ability to move extremely fast.

Healing \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is already dead. (She can only heal with water)

Glamouring \- The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user.

Catoptromancy \- The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors. (Through water)


	21. Chapter 21

Name: Evie Rosha Nickanems Eve

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Species: Human / Gypsy / Shuvani

Looks: Think of Emmanuelle Vaugier when she played Ava Nicolae from the Charmed Series, but her Hair color is black and she has Bright Green Eyes.

Personality: Patient, Passionate, Smart, and (Whatever else you decide.)

Brief Bio: She was born into the Rosha Tribe of Gyspies and was born a Shuvani. She own a Herbal Medicine shop and works with it, while holding to her heritage. Anythign else you add)

Powers: (While not Gypsies are magical, the few that are have these in coomon.)

 **Spell Casting :** The ability to cast spells and perform rituals.

 **Potion Making :** The ability to brew potions.

 **Mediumship :** The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Gypsies refer to these apparitions as a "Mulo", which is viewed as an omen or warning.

 **Divination :** The ability to predict the future. Gypsies have a very strong relation to fortune telling through various means.

Powers as a Shuvani:

 **Telepathy** \- The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others

 **Power Replication** \- The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being. (Byproduct of Telepathy)

 **Immunity** \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. (Byproduct of Power Replication, and only immune to the powers that are Replicated.)


	22. Chapter 22

Name: Maya Wayne

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Species: Human/Witch

Looks: Pale white skin, blue eyes, (her natural hair is Black), her hair is dyed deep blue (She has sparkles in her hair as well), deep blue lipstick on her lips, and she wears blue and black gothic clothes.

Personality: Loner by natures but desires a few close friends, smart, artistic (Loves to write and draw), (Anything else you decide)

Brief Bio: You decide

Powers:

Gyrokinesis – The ability to manipulate gravity.

Fading \- An energy-based form of teleportation.

High Resistance \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Kinetikinesis – The ability to manipulate kinetic energy.

Mediumship \- The ability to see and communicate with ghosts.

Potion Making \- The ability to make potions.

Psychokinesis \- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis.

Scrying \- One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person.

Spell Casting \- The ability to cast spells.


End file.
